


Reminiscing

by RandyRobot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), I pulled a lot of this out of my ass, Love Confessions, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Underage Drinking, they bang at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyRobot/pseuds/RandyRobot
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama get drunk at a party and reminisce about their high school careers and their feelings.





	Reminiscing

Hinata slapped Kageyama’s arm for the ninth time since sitting down that Tsukishima had counted. Convincing his brother to get them some alcohol for this graduating party had gone about how he had expected it would, with Hinata and Kageyama turning it into a competition to see who could drink more. Tsukishima had forced them to stop after Hinata managed to fall off the couch and spill his drink all over his clothes. Kageyama had commented on how it made sense that Hinata had a low tolerance because he was so small and Hinata tried to bite him. Now they sat next to each other on the couch across from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Unfortunately, they were the kind of drunks that believed that no one else could hear their conversation as long as they were speaking in obnoxiously loud stage whispers. Tsukishima sighed into his drink, he had to admit they were entertaining to watch and he might even end up missing them sometimes after this was all over. He knew he probably wouldn’t be forgetting them anytime soon or ever, but he’d never say that aloud.  
“Kageyamaaaa I have to pee,” Hinata whined, slapping Kageyama’s arm for the tenth time now. Kageyama grabbed the end of Hinata’s nose and tugged the shorter boy’s head back and forth.  
“You can’t go dumbass, don’t you know anything? If you go now you’ll not gonna stop you moron.” Yamaguchi giggled at his awful wording. Kageyama didn’t notice.  
“I don’t believe you!” Hinata shouted, pulling Kageyama’s hand off his nose and shaking him by the wrist for emphasis. “Why won’t you just let me go piss?”  
“Cause I don’t want you getting up every three minutes to go piss? I don’t want to get left alone with those guys.” Kageyama hissed in response. Doing a stellar job of completely ignoring that Hinata had quite obviously spit on his face while talking while simultaneously doing a terrible job at hiding the fact that he didn’t want to be around his other two classmates at all. Tsukishima scoffed, did three years of being teammates mean nothing to this guy? Maybe he wouldn’t end up missing him all that much after all.  
“You’re so mean Kageyama, you’re mean and rude all the time. Why?” Hinata looked like he was about to burst into tears. “Why can’t you just let other people be happy?”  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” Kageyama asked flatly.  
“I just want to go pee. I paid good money for my dick I should piss whenever I damn well please!” Hinata began punching Kageyama’s hand for emphasis.  
“What the FUCK are you talking about?” Kageyama repeated, attempting to grab Hinata’s fist to no avail.  
“You’re just jealous of my cool fancy dick aren’t you Kageyama,” Hinata said loudly, gesturing at Kageyama with his on hand. Kageyama gawked at him. Hinata had never mentioned his packer in casual conversation other than when he’d first bought it.  
“Why would that make me jealous?” Kageyama asked, feeding into Hinata’s drunk rambling.  
“Cause it’s fancy and pretty and I could slap you with it if I want-Oh!” Tsukishima watched as Hinata’s face split into a mischievous grin as he reached one of his hands to the waistband of his shorts and Kageyama’s face went from annoyed confusion to abject horror as he tried desperately to free his wrist from Hinata’s grip. Kageyama managed to get his arm free and decided his best course of action as to run for it. He barreled down the hallway towards the back door at full speed with Hinata hot on his trail until they were out of sight. The back door slammed, leaving Yamaguchi and Tsukishima in sudden silence.  
“Do you think they’ll end up confessing to each other out there?” Yamaguchi asked with faux dreaminess.  
“I just hope they don’t fuck in my backyard,” Tsukishima said before taking a long sip of his drink.

 

Kageyama sprinted out past the basketball hoop in Tsukishima’s backyard, he stumbled when his bare feet hit the cold wet grass. Fuck maybe he was drunker than he’d thought. He wasn’t going to think about that, all that mattered right now was not getting hit with Hinata’s dick. Hinata was fast and gaining on him. Similar situations had played out hundreds of times, when they raced each other to the gym, when they happened to find each other while out jogging, when they ran during practice, when Hinata found him in the hallway during lunch when he wanted to practice. Kageyama knew he wouldn't be able to just outrun him but zigzagging and dodging while drunk was turning out to be much easier said than done.  
Hinata, on the other hand, was running half hunched over at record speed, fueled by alcohol and a deep set need to slap his best friend in the face with his penis. He registered that Kageyama was trying to duck and weave to avoid him and decided that the best course of action to stop this was to take out his legs. Once he finally managed to get within range he lunged forward and tackled Kageyama to the ground.  
Hinata hit Kageyama like a sack of bricks, sending them both to the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Kageyama remembered the fight they’d had in their first year, he’d been able to throw Hinata around easily, he was so short and light. Hinata still wasn’t very big but now he was unreasonably bulky. He’s like a cinder block or a fridge. A really tiny fridge like those ones they have in hotel rooms, but that weighed as much as a full sized fridge. Kageyama was ripped from his mini fridge train of thought by Hinata wrestling him onto his back and launching his dick point blank into Kageyama’s unprotected face.  
Kageyama screeched in pain as the silicon member connected sharply with his cheek and ricocheted off into the grass. He clutched his face in agony as Hinata scrambled for his dick while managing to stay situated firmly on the setter’s chest. Kageyama writhed helplessly under him as Hinata mashed his dick into his stinging face.  
“Stop! Stop it! You win just cut it out!” Kageyama yelled, trying in vain to pry Hinata’s hand off his face and shove him off at the same time. Hinata squinted down at Kageyama’s face for a long moment.  
“Sorry I didn’t mean to throw it that hard,” Hinata muttered, his fingers hovering delicately over Kageyama’s cheek.  
“Like hell you did,” Kageyama spat back. It didn’t really hurt that much anymore but he was still kinda pissed that this had happened at all. “And put your dick away, dumbass.”  
“Oh, you’re fine,” Hinata said, sitting up and cramming his packer back into place before flopping back down onto Kageyama and sighing. “Can you believe we’re graduating? It feels like we just started high school.”  
“Yeah…” Kageyama sighed. This position was kinda awkward, Hinata was just laying right on top of him. Funny, he seemed a lot lighter when he wasn’t body checking him into the ground at top speed. It actually felt kinda nice if he ignored the cold wet ground under him and the dull ache in his cheek and the dampness from when Hinata had spilled his drink all over his shirt earlier. Kageyama let his hand rest on the back of Hinata’s head, running his fingers gently through his curly hair. Hinata hummed contently and picked his head up to look at Kageyama’s cheek again. Kageyama stared back at him. Up close like this, he could see all the little details of Hinata’s face, his pretty brown eyes, the rough stubble that was barely visible on his jaw, the faint texture of old acne scars on his cheeks, his soft lips. Without thinking, Kageyama pulled Hinata’s head forward into a gentle, lingering kiss. He held them together for a long moment before letting them slowly pull away from each other.  
“O-Okay,” Hinata was staring at him, shocked. Kageyama suddenly realized what he had just done and shoved Hinata’s head back down onto his chest in embarrassment. Holy shit why did he just do that? It wasn’t like he’d never see Hinata again, they were going to the same college, they even got the same scholarship. He’d probably just fucked up their whole college experience. What if Hinata didn’t want to talk to him anymore? God damn it, had he really just gone and ruined the best friendship he’d ever had just cuz he was drunk and thought it would be okay to go for a friendly mouth kiss? He wanted to scream. Hinata wiggled under his grip, his voice came out muffled. “Can’t breathe”  
Kageyama pulled his hand off Hinata’s head and hid his own blushing face with it instead as Hinata caught his breath. The two lay there in silence for a long moment before Hinata spoke again.  
“Kageyama?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Oh come on don’t give me that you started it.” Hinata tugged lightly at the hand hiding Kageyama’s face.  
“I said shut up dumbass.” Kageyama turned his head to the side to hide it more.  
“I’m not gonna, quit being a pussy and face me.” Hinata almost giggled at his own wording but decided this was probably wasn’t a laughing matter. He wrestled Kageyama’s hand off his face, only to have it replaced by his other hand. This went on until Hinata managed to get both hands pinned to the ground above Kageyama’s head. “There, was that so hard?”  
“It was. Fuck you.” Kageyama couldn’t bring himself to look Hinata in the eye despite the gingers best efforts to force him to.  
“Come on dude it’s fine I don’t even care.” For some reason that made Kageyama feel even worse.  
“What do you mean you don’t care?” Kageyama said much louder and much angrier than he intended. Hinata flinched.  
“I mean it’s not that I don’t care it’s just-it’s fine y’know I’m fine with it it’s cool.” Hinata backpedaled rapidly, his cheeks turning red.  
“What?”  
“I’m saying I didn’t dislike it or anything.”  
“You did like it then?”  
“So what if I did?”  
“Wait did you like it or not?”  
“Yes, okay I liked it! It just caught me off guard is all. You were the one who freaked out about it”  
Kageyama swallowed and gawked at Hinata. He hadn’t been expecting this outcome at all, but here they were.  
“D-do you want to do it again?”  
“Yeah.” Hinata gave him a fond smile and changed the angle of his hands so his fingers laced into Kageyama’s rather than pinning them to the ground by the wrists before leaning forward to kiss him again.  
Kageyama finally let himself relax as their lips pursed together gently. He tensed up again when he felt Hinata’s tongue press hesitantly against his mouth. He let Hinata in, tilting his head to kiss him deeper and prodding his own tongue into Hinata’s mouth. He slid one of his hands out of Hinata’s grip to run it up along his back and Hinata writhed under his touch, rolling his hips gently. Kageyama moved his other hand under Hinata’s shirt onto his back, squeezing their bodies together gently. Hinata pushed his knee between Kageyama’s legs and pulled away for a moment as Kageyama ground his hips against his knee.  
“Mmm, you’re sexy.”  
“You’re drunk,” Kageyama responded before catching his lips again and letting his hands run over his back muscles. Hinata giggled into his mouth but didn’t say anything. Kageyama continued to roll his hips against Hinata’s knee and twitch occasionally from the pressure.  
The two were jolted back into reality by the sound of the back door banging open.  
“Hey quit fucking in my backyard!” Tsukishima yelled at them. “It’s getting late and you’re not staying here.”  
The duo in question scrambled off each other in shame.  
“Right, sorry.” Hinata had totally forgotten about the time, and that they weren’t planning on staying at Tsukishima’s house, and that they were even at his house at all. Tsukishima didn’t bother responding to his lame apology and returned inside.  
“Should I just get an Uber?” Kageyama asked.  
“Yeah.”

 

The two of them sat in silence on Tsukishima’s porch to wait for their Uber, having been banned from the house for ‘being too horny’ as Tsukishima had put it. Hinata fidgeted, he had a lot of questions to ask Kageyama but couldn’t seem to find the words to ask any of them.  
“Who’s our driver?” Of all the questions he could have asked that one seemed the least important.  
“Tanaka actually,” Kageyama responded, holding out his phone so Hinata could see the picture of their former teammate.  
“Oh, nice.” The two fell into awkward silence again. Hinata’s thoughts raced, he really wanted to ask Kageyama more personal questions but he didn’t want to ask them in front of Tanaka, he had to do it now.  
“H-Have you felt like that about me for very long?” Hinata winced at how he’d worded that, it sounded rude and self-centered.  
“Yeah, long time.” Kageyama didn’t look up from his phone.  
“How long?”  
“You remember that first time you spiked my toss with your eyes closed?” Kageyama glanced at him long enough to see that Hinata was gaping at him before looking away again. “Yeah.”  
“Kageyama that was three years ago! Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“Because I thought you hated me, I mean at first. And I didn’t want to mess up our games. And you were kinda the only friend I had and I didn’t want to fuck that up.”  
“Oh.” Kageyama had never really been the type to want to talk about his feelings. He’d always been the type to try to fix his problems by himself without letting anyone know about them. He looked like he was trying not to cry. Hinata rested his head against Kageyama’s shoulder and ran his hand down the setter’s arm so he would let go of his phone and let Hinata hold his hand.  
“It happened for me in our second year,” Hinata said after a brief pause.  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” Kageyama asked, watching their ride approach on his phone.  
“Because that was the year I started T. My hormones were crazy and I was just like, super horny all the time. It took me a long time to figure out that I actually liked you for real and it wasn’t just my hormones being crazy. But I thought that you would just think it was my hormones too.”  
“Why would I think that? I don’t jack shit about your hormones.”  
“Yeah in retrospect that as kinda stupid of me.”  
“Dumbass.”  
“You also started dating that girl second year. What was her name? Mia? Mina?”  
“Oh God, don’t remind me.” Kageyama let his head knock against Hinata’s, exacerbated. The last thing he wanted to think about was his shitty straight high school romance that had gone up in flames because he didn’t really like her at all. “I was kinda using her to try and get over you. It didn’t work out, I never really got to know her all that well even.”  
“Really? Oh my God we all thought she dumped you cause you're gay.”  
“Shut up. Who said that?”  
“Like the whole team! And all her friends and everyone who's ever met you.”  
“Screw you.”  
“Sorry, it's not my fault you were the last one to get the ‘Kageyama's super gay’ memo.”  
Kageyama elbowed him and stood up, according to his phone the approaching headlights were their ride. Hinata stood up and swayed dangerously, he'd almost forgotten he was still very drunk.  
“YOOOO! No way I got both of you?” Tanaka yelled from his car. Hinata grinned and waved enthusiastically before lumbering over to pile into his car, Tanaka had always been like a big brother to him. “Oh my God are you guys drunk or what? Where you headed?”  
“You know where my apartment is right?” Kageyama asked as he slunk into the back seat with Hinata.  
“You're both headed there?”  
“Yeah I can't go home my mom doesn't know about us having alcohol.” Hinata laughed loudly.  
“Holy shit kiddo what are you a Goddamn baritone? Are you hearing yourself right now?”  
“I know right? it's crazy!” Hinata giggled.  
“God you two are so grown up now it's crazy! Remember when you two hated each other and Daichi made you team up? Fucking legendary.”  
“Yeah, and you got the key to the gym so we could practice early! That was so cool of you-you're like the best senpai ever.”  
“Oh stop, you're gonna make me cry.”  
“I'm serious! Remember when you taught me to piss normal second year? Speaking of which Kageyama hasn't let me piss yet cause he's evil and wants me dead.”  
“Oh yeah I remember doing that, and you cried on me cause you hated Kageyama's bitchy girlfriend so much.”  
“Wait what? I never heard about that.” Kageyama piped up, looking at Hinata confused.  
“Yeah he was so pissed when you two started dating, he thought you weren't gonna spend any time with him he cried his fuckin eyes out.”  
“Really?” Kageyama started at Hinata, who looked absolutely mortified.  
“Look I was stressed out okay? Second year was just kinda shitty all around.”  
“Yeah that was a pretty hard year on you two, honestly I didn't expect the team to do as well as we did all things considered. I'm glad you two stayed friends after all that” Tanaka babbled, totally unaware of Hinata's embarrassment.  
“Hinata you didn't tell me you were jealous of my girlfriend.” Kageyama blurted. “Even though I fuckin laid my heart out back there.”  
“I didn't think it was important!” Hinata said defensively.  
“Uhh, everything ok back there?” Tanaka asked. He felt like he'd just accidentally unearthed a giant wasp nest for some reason.  
“It's fine. I'm not angry.” Kageyama said angrily.  
“You sound angry!”  
“I'm not!” Kageyama shouted.  
“Hey keep it down you little shits don't make me come back there!” Tanaka barked.  
“Shit, sorry.” Kageyama hunched in his seat slightly. “You're right second year was really shitty.”  
The three drove in silence for a while, remembering the total shit show that had been their second year. It had been the year Hinata had started hormone replacement therapy which the whole team had been proud of, especially Noya who'd been on them for 2 years himself at that point. No one had expected it to negatively affect Hinata's spiking. Unfortunately, Hinata's natural clumsiness didn't work well with his body suddenly changing shape and having crazy hormonal mood swings certainly didn't do anything to help the situation. Of course for Hinata, his new broad shoulders and narrow hips messing up his playing meant he'd have to practice twice as hard to get used to it. But the sudden change in his body hadn't done anything to help Kageyama's year-old denial filled crush on him. He'd found it hard to be around Hinata at all even though he knew Hinata really needed the practice with him. Kageyama had sworn to himself that he’d get over Hinata for the team's sake and started dating a girl he barely knew. Their relationship had gone down in flames after about a month because Kageyama still spent all his time with Hinata to help him practice. The two of them ended up getting into a fight when Hinata had tried to cheer Kageyama up after the breakup, what started as a panicked shoving match snowballed faster than either of them expected. Kageyama had underestimated how strong Hinata had gotten and ended up pinned to the ground and needing Tanaka to break up the fight by tearing Hinata off. Tanaka had chewed them out for a long time. Yelling that they'd gotten into physical fights that he'd broken up two years in a row and that he wouldn't be there to break them up next year. He’d forced them to talk it out and apologize immediately so they wouldn't have a repeat of the last year when they'd gone to training camp not talking to each other. He'd even made them have a group hug where Hinata ended up squished in between them because of his height. Tanaka really was the best senpai ever.  
“So you guys got future plans or what?” Tanaka asked to break the silence. Thankful for a break in the tension, Hinata rattled off the college he and Kageyama we're going to as well as the matching sports scholarship they'd gotten, and they spent the rest of the car ride talking about their future plans.  
“Alright you two stay safe, no falling down the stairs you damn drunkards.”  
“Bye Tanaka! Keep in touch alright!” Hinata yelled back as he exited the car, waving with both hands.  
“Dude not so loud people are trying to sleep.” Kageyama scolded as he waved goodbye to their former teammate. He wouldn't have cared but he'd gotten noise complaints from his landlady before and he knew he wasn't exactly her favorite tenant. He dug his keys out of his pocket as Hinata leaned heavily on him and craned his neck to whisper in Kageyama's ear.  
“I have to pee so bad right now my teeth are floating.” Kageyama laughed much harder than he wanted to and Hinata squeezed his arm. “Dude shut up people are sleeping remember.”  
Kageyama finally managed to get the door open through his laughing fit and the two piled into his apartment. Kageyama flopped onto his bed, embarrassed that he'd laughed so hard at Hinata's stupid pee joke as Hinata went to the bathroom.  
Damn, his bed felt so comfortable he felt like he could fall right asleep it not for the looming sensation of dread. We're here and Hinata going to have sex right now? Was that really a thing that was going to happen? He'd genuinely been thinking about this for three years but was he really ready for this? Hinata had spent the night at his apartment plenty of times in the 3 months he'd been living there, enough that they joked about him paying rent. Hinata had asked to be his roommate a few times but Kageyama had declined because it was a very shitty 1 bedroom apartment with only one bed, even though they'd shared the bed every time he'd stayed over with no problems. But this was different, now Hinata knew about his feelings, which were mutual apparently! He was probably just nervous, he'd had sex exactly once before with his ex-girlfriend and that hadn't exactly been the best time for either of them. For some reason he was much more nervous now, was it because he actually liked Hinata?  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by something hitting his face and falling onto his neck. He looked up to see Hinata standing in the doorway to the bathroom with his arm out from whatever he'd just tossed underhand at Kageyama. Kageyama reached up to see what it was.  
It was his packer, of course. Of course, Hinata had to throw his dick at his face again now that he'd finally used it.  
“I'm keeping this,” Kageyama stated.  
“Hey wait no I need that,” Hinata said, walking forward to try and wrestle it out of Kageyama's hands. Kageyama wasn't about to give it up without a fight and ended up shoving it into Hinata's face before deciding he was done with it and getting up. “Where are you going?”  
“What you think just cuz you got your fancy dick you're the only one who pisses anymore?” Now it was Hinata's turn to laugh at Kageyama's stupid pee joke, certainly not as hard as Kageyama had but it made him feel better about it nonetheless.  
Hinata sat up as Kageyama returned and sat next to him on the bed.  
“Hey,” Hinata said quietly, rubbing Kageyama's arm gently. “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Kageyama responded before kissing the other man's forehead. Hinata lifted his head and kissed Kageyama on the mouth. The setter wrapped his arms around Hinata's torso and laid back on the bed, pulling Hinata down with him. Hinata depended the kiss and swung his leg over Kageyama so he'd be on top again. Kageyama groaned into the other's mouth, this was so much comfier than making out on the cold hard ground. He shivered as Hinata shoved his knee between Kageyama's legs and ground back against his thigh. Hinata grunted as Kageyama pressed his thigh harder against him.  
“Ah yeah.” Hinata breathed into Kageyama’s mouth as the setter let his hands slide up under Hinata’s shirt. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Hinata didn’t seem nervous at all. Kageyama was glad Hinata had been taking the lead for the most part because he was so nervous he felt like he would burst. Hinata sat up and pulled his shirt off over his head and Kageyama stared up at him, dazed.  
This was fine. It wasn’t like they hadn’t both seen each other naked before. In fact, they’d seen each other naked plenty of times when they’d bathed together and got changed in the same room. Kageyama thought he really shouldn’t be phased by the sight of Hinata in just his binder at all, but he sure as hell was. It was a little overwhelming even. Kagayama shivered as Hinata trailed his fingertips up Kageyama’s torso and gripped the fabric of his shirt. Kageyama sat up shakily and tugged off his shirt, letting it drop onto the bed.  
Hinata’s hands were on him before his back had a chance to hit the bed, running over his abs and pecs. Kageyama slid his hands over Hinata’s legs and up the front of his torso, letting them come to a rest at the bottom of his binder. Hinata’s back arched as he pulled the garment off, letting Kageyama’s hands slide over his chest gently.  
“Holy shit.”  
“They’re just boobs Kageyama.”  
“What? No! You’re just way hairier than I thought.”  
“Oh.” Hinata looked down at his chest, his binder usually covered the vast majority of his chest hair and what was there wasn’t the most visible due to its pale color. He watched as Kageyama’s fingers ran through the hair on his chest, down his sternum past his belly button to finally come to a rest at his hips. Hinata reached down to cup Kageyama’s cheek before laying back down to kiss him again. It felt nice to touch skin on skin, Kageyama pulled them close together so there wasn’t any space between them. Hinata slid his hand into Kageyama’s hair and tugged his head back so he could kiss the taller man’s neck and suck hickies into his skin. Kageyama made a noise somewhere between a moan and a wheeze. Hinata repositioned his leg so Kageyama could grind his boner into Hinata’s thigh.  
“Fuck, Hinata,” Kageyama whined, clutching the other man’s shoulder blades. Hinata ground his leg harder into Kageyama, making him squirm.  
“Yeah, you like that?” Hinata asked, rubbing Kageyama’s nipple. Kageyama groaned in response as Hinata kissed lower on his body, dragging his lips and tongue down past his chest and across his abdomen. Kageyama gazed down his body at Hinata as the shorter man undid his pants and kissed his stiff dick through the fabric of his briefs. Hinata stood up and tugged gently on the waistband of Kageyama’s underwear. “Hey take these off for me?”  
Kageyama did as he was told immediately and Hinata removed his own remaining clothes as well. Hinata sunk to the floor between Kageyama’s bare legs and tugged them so Kageyama scooched forward until Hinata’s head was between his thighs. Kageyama gasped and pressed his fist into his mouth as Hinata wrapped his lips around Kageyama’s dick.  
“God, Hinata fuck, ah.” Kageyama slid his fingers into Hinata’s fluffy hair as Hinata bobbed his head slowly along Kageyama’s length. Hinata pulled off after a short while and half climbed up Kageyama’s body to kiss him again. Kageyama held Hinata’s waist as the shorter man crawled up onto his lap and pushed him back down onto the bed. “Wait, give me my pants back real quick.”  
“What’s up?” Hinata asked, suddenly concerned as he handed the taller man his pants from where they’d been discarded on the floor. Kageyama dug his wallet from his pocket and flashed Hinata the condom he had stashed there. His dad had given it to him on his eighteenth birthday. It had been the first time Kageyama had seen him in years. At least that bastard did one good thing after all that time Kageyama thought as he tore the package open with his teeth and rolled it on.  
“Alright let’s keep going,” Kageyama said, laying back down on the bed so Hinata could get back into place. Once Hinata had properly straddled Kageyama, the taller man reached out to brush his thumb against Hinata’s oversized clit.  
“I know right? My dick is enormous.” Hinata blurted. Kageyama glanced up at the shorter man and nodded before gently rubbing the underside with his thumb. Hinata gasped, his head falling back. Kageyama changed the angle of his wrist so he could rub it between his thumb and finger. Hinata shuddered and reached out to grab Kageyama’s dick. “Ok, you ready?”  
“Yeah.” Kageyama nodded rapidly as Hinata rubbed the taller man’s dick against his entrance. Hinata gave him a nod before sinking slowly down onto the taller man’s cock. Kageyama let his head fall back against the bed as he filled the other man. Hinata hunched over and planted both hands against Kageyama’s chest as he took him to the base. The two lay there for a moment to get used to the feeling. Hinata sighed and picked up his head to look down at Kageyama, who stared back up at him dumbly.  
“Holy shit.” Hinata breathed. It suddenly hit Kageyama that this was Hinata’s first time, he ran his hands up and down Hinata’s thighs reassuringly.  
“You okay?” Kageyama asked, ready to pull the plug on this whole thing at any moment.  
“Yeah, I’m fine just, wow,” Hinata responded, blinking out of his momentary stupor and sitting upright. Kageyama gave his thighs a squeeze and Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hands to squeeze them back. Hinata rolled his hips forward and Kageyama’s ground his hips upward in return. Their slow rhythm didn’t last very long. Kageyama’s hands jumped up to hold Hinata’s hips as he pounded up into the shorter man. Hinata arched his back and grabbed Kageyama’s hands over his hips.  
“Fuck, Hinata I’m getting close.” Hinata leaned forward and kissed Kageyama, thrusting his hips down harder against the setter. Kageyama’s hands slid off Hinata’s hips and onto his ass. Kageyama threw his head back and swore as he came. Hinata held himself up with his hands planted on either side of Kageyama’s head, his hips shuddering as they continued to grind down against Kageyama. Kageyama slid his hand between them to rub his fingers against Hinata’s clit. Hinata jerked and wrapped his arm around Kageyama’s head, moaning into his neck. Kageyama closed his eyes and rolled his hips up at a slow steady pace, he was entirely focused on making Hinata cum. He put his free hand on Hinata’s lower back and kissed the side of his head. Hinata’s whole body was quaking against Kageyama’s fingers, just a bit longer.  
Hinata yelled and jerked forward like he’d been punched in the stomach. Kageyama winced at the loud noise but made sure to work the other man through his climax until Hinata collapsed onto him.  
“Sorry that was right in your ear wasn't it?” Hinata said between pants.  
“It's fine,” Kageyama responded, pulling his hand out from under Hinata and letting it rest on his back. They lay there in silence for a few seconds before Hinata sat up so Kageyama could pull out and crashed onto the bed while Kageyama tossed the used condom in his only slightly overfull wastebasket. Kageyama laid back on the bed and wrapped his arm around Hinata, burying his face in the back of Hinata's neck. Hinata hummed contentedly in response, letting his fingers curl into Kageyama’s as the other man kissed his neck gently and pulled their bodies close together. Hinata smiled to himself, he hadn’t expected Kageyama to be much of a snuggler but he was like an octopus. A really big, sweaty, clingy octopus. He certainly wasn’t complaining, he loved Kageyama and certainly wasn’t going to turn down getting his neck kissed. Kageyama almost felt bad with how clingy he was being but decided that after three years he could indulge himself a little bit. He could let his fingers slide over the soft skin and though the fluffy hair on his belly and kiss his neck and smell his hair all he wanted for now.  
“Hey, Kageyama?”  
“Hmm?” Fuck, did he take things too far? Was he being too clingy and weird?  
“You wanna go again?”  
“Yeah- wait I only had the one condom.” Son of a bitch, his dad was still a bastard for only giving him the one.  
“Oh, I have one,” Hinata responded, rolling halfway onto Kageyama so they could face each other somewhat. “It’s in my wallet.”  
Kageyama pulled himself up so his chest hovered over Hinata’s with his arms on either side of Hinata’s shoulders and ducked his head to kiss Hinata’s neck. Hinata sighed blissfully as Kageyama kissed down along his torso and ran his hand up Hinata’s leg. Kageyama glanced up at Hinata for a split second before tugging his legs open and burying his face between them. Hinata moaned and rolled his hips against Kageyama’s face as Kageyama lapped his tongue against Hinata’s clit. Kageyama winced as Hinata’s fingers twisted into his hair and shoved his head harder against him. Kageyama slid his hand down to rub his dick gently, he was already half hard and growing. Hinata grabbed at Kageyama’s hands as the taller man slid them up his torso. He set his shoulders and pressed harder against Hinata, lifting the shorter man’s hips gently off the bed and making his legs shake. Kageyama ground his hips gently against the bed, he was definitely hard at this point but wasn’t about to stop, not with Hinata squeezing his hands and moaning so desperately.  
“Fuck, Kageyama I’m gonna come.” Hinata jolted upright, locking his ankles against Kageyama’s back and cramming both of their hands against his mouth to stifle his shout, letting only a broken, muffled wail slip out. Kageyama sat there and let Hinata grind against his face for a few moments before he finally relaxed and dropped back against the bed, unhooking his legs and laying with his limbs sprawled around him. Kageyama sighed almost musically as he sat up, letting his fingers trail delicately over Hinata’s inner thighs, making them quiver.  
“Where’d your pants end up?”  
“On the floor somewhere,” Hinata responded between pants. Kageyama kicked at the dirty clothes on the floor until he spotted a pair of pants that weren’t his. He pulled Hinata’s wallet from the pocket and after rifling through it for a few seconds he found the condom, as well as his license (which had a very unflattering photo of him), and a punch card that he was 2 away from getting a free sandwich on. Kageyama put the wallet back into the pocket of Hinata’s pants and dropped them on the floor unceremoniously before kneeling on the bed and putting on the condom. It was a different brand than the one from his dad, maybe it would feel different Kageyama thought as he rolled it on. Hinata sat up slightly as Kageyama moved in between his legs.  
“You need a second?” Kageyama asked, noticing the dazed look on Hinata’s face.  
“No, I’m good,” Hinata responded, spreading his legs wider and pulling Kageyama into a kiss. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata’s back, letting his hand slide through Hinata’s hair. The two continued to kiss for a while before Kageyama slid his hand between them to push inside without breaking the kiss. Hinata’s back arched at the sensation making his head tilt back and leaving Kageyama to kiss his exposed neck.  
“God it feels so good inside you,” Kageyama muttered into Hinata’s neck as he rolled his hips slowly. He pulled Hinata closer so their chests were flush against each other, keeping the slow rhythm of his hips and moving so he could whisper in Hinata’s ear. “Fuck, I love you. I love you so much Shouyou.”  
“Don’t cry on me Tobio,” Hinata said, rubbing Kageyama’s shoulder blades. He hadn’t expected Kageyama to be so affectionate and emotional but then again he hadn’t expected Kageyama to be such a cuddler, the man was just full of surprises tonight. Hinata kissed his shoulder “I love you too.”  
Kageyama bit his earlobe for making fun of him but immediately sucked it soothingly so it wouldn’t hurt, making Hinata gasp and sigh.  
“Shut the fuck up, dumbass I’m trying to be romantic.” Kageyama griped in his ear. Hinata wrapped his legs around Kageyama and squeezed him.  
“I know and I love you. I’m just kinda drunk and think it’s funny I guess.” Hinata ran his fingers along Kageyama’s spine, Kageyama had slowed his movements to a crawl. “Not just what you said like it feels like this has been a really long time coming you know? Like we could’ve had this 2 years ago but we just never got around to it, and now we’re going to the same college I mean how did we not figure this out sooner? Looking back it’s super obvious. Man, I feel really dumb now.”  
Hinata trailed off, just holding Kageyama in silence. Kageyama had stopped moving completely, his face still buried in Hinata’s neck. If either of them was gonna start crying at this point it looked like it would be Hinata. Kageyama knew he had to do something to change the mood, he sat up and looked Hinata in the eye.  
“Hey, do you think Tsukishima knows that we’re bumping uglies right now?”  
Hinata burst out laughing, letting his head fall back against the bed. Kageyama smiled and ran his hands over Hinata’s ribs.  
“Yeah, he probably does!” Hinata said, throwing his hands up before letting them slap down on Kageyama’s back. Kageyama hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.  
“You want me to go faster?”  
“Yes please.” Kageyama kissed his cheek before picking up the pace. It made sense that Hinata had gotten bored with the slow pace, he always liked to do things as fast as possible. Kageyama sat up and held Hinata by the hip and shoulder so he could fuck him as hard as he could to make up for the lull. Hinata swore and moaned loudly, grabbing Kageyama’s wrists just for something to hold on to.  
“This fast enough?” Kageyama’s voice came out much more strained than he’d wanted. Hinata wailed incoherently in response. Kageyama took that as a yes. He knew he wouldn’t last long, have cum once already just minutes ago, but Hinata looked like he wouldn’t last either. Kageyama pulled Hinata’s leg over his shoulder so he could get deeper.  
“Oh fuck.” Hinata choked out, his whole body was shaking. Kageyama knew he was getting close but was determined not to cum first again. He leaned forward, bending Hinata’s leg against him as he slid his hand between Hinata’s legs to rub his clit. Hinata screamed and bit down on his fist to stop the noise. His body shuddered wildly and he clenched around Kageyama. Kageyama groaned and turned his head to bite Hinata’s leg so he wouldn’t yell as he came. The two writhed against each other, riding out their orgasms until Kageyama slid to the side and caught himself before he fell over, Hinata’s leg tumbling off his shoulder. Kageyama leaned on all fours over Hinata trying to catch his breath. The two sat in silence for a long moment letting their breath come back to them slowly. Kageyama sat up and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.  
“I hope your fuckin satisfied cuz I can’t do that again,” Kageyama said as he pulled out. Hinata patted his arm and gave him a thumbs up in response. After disposing of the condom Kageyama crashed back onto the bed next to Hinata. “Sorry, I bit your leg.”  
“It didn't really hurt,” Hinata said reassuringly as he rolled over to face Kageyama and held his hand. The two lay in silence long enough for Kageyama to start to doze off before Hinata piped up again. “Does this mean we can be roommates here then?”  
“Mmhm yeah of course,” Kageyama mumbled and squeezed Hinata's hand gently. “Go to sleep for now we're gonna be hungover as fuck tomorrow.”  
“Okay.” Hinata yawned and snuggled his face into Kageyama's shoulder. “Hey, Kageyama?”  
“Mmm?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
The room fell into a comfortable silence as the two men finally let their exhaustion get the better of them and fell asleep. It felt as though they'd had to fight through the past three years but now they'd come out twice as strong and ready to take on whatever the world could throw at them because now they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! this bad boy turned out way longer than I expected lmao;;


End file.
